worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
World University
Welcome to and School which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course. NEW: Free, open, fascinating 'Society & Information Technology' Course Conversation in Second Life starting Sat. Jan 31 - on Saturdays from 11:10a-1p Pacific Time in Second life - http://WorldUniversity.Wikia.Com/wiki/World_University ... We'll integrate the cool, http://WEBNOGRAPHERS.ORG wiki findings, with conversations about how the Information Technology Revolution developed, - with Aphilo Aarde (Scott MacLeod's avatar). Let's explore the Information Technology Revolution together. NEW: Office Hours on Saturdays from 11:10a-1p Pacific Time in Second life on Harvard's Island - http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/113/47/25 with Aphilo Aarde (Scott MacLeod's avatar). Come visit. Add your lesson, course or class here now {and take any course or class you want, and talk about ideas ~ conversation as learning, mediated digitally}. With your web camera, record what you'd like to teach and post it to a video site like youtube.com, then post the link to this 'World University and School' Wiki (editable web pages). But be creative, - teach what you want in the way you'd like to, academically too. Add great courses or instruction you find on the web, as well. QUESTIONS? Send an email to: mailto:World-University-and-School@googlegroups.com Add your name to World University and School's Google Group: http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School CALENDAR: Schedule classes you'd like to teach or see class schedules, after joining the World University and School's Google Group, in Google Calendar. And join the open 'World University and School' Facebook Group: http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 Start a new SUBJECT with this SUBJECT TEMPLATE, then clicking 'Edit this Page' and copying and pasting this template to the subject you're creating. We're presently in the process of both envisioning and realizing a global, degree-granting (Ph.D., M.D., I.B., & Music Schools, etc.), free-to-students, open, virtual university and school, with great universities (e.g. MIT, Ivy League Schools, Stanford, U.C. Berkeley, Oxford, T.U.M., Sorbonne, L.M.U., Juilliard Music School, Cambridge, Collège de France, Caltech, B.T.U., University of Chicago, etc.) as key players, using a Wikipedia model, and for everyone, and especially the developing world - which , primarily by teaching, adding, requesting or taking courses. In many ways, World University & School is already open here. Add a course now. And you can take classes, for example, through MIT's Open Course Ware by clicking on the courses to the left, and learn, for example, what is the equivalent of a Master's Degree in Physics or in "Society, Technology and Science," through MIT, right now. MIT's Open Course Ware's web site contains over 1900 courses, with many video lectures posted. Or you can post a very fun or fascinating class about Mozart, massage, painting, calculus, sculpture or your area of interest or specialization. Also, create a page with what you know, what courses you'd like to teach or take, and what courses you've taken; Facebook is one way to do this, but you can also create your own home page for this, and add a link in World University and School. Use the links to the left to begin adding a free course, by language, country, degree, or to take a course. For the time being, World University might offer degrees over a 10 year horizon. So, for example, World University might offer four courses, at first, in every country and in many languages, to be engaged possibly on One Laptop Per Child and video-capable, programmable TheFlip.com-like devices. And people in these countries, of course, can add their own courses or instruction to this Wiki, with knowledge they would like to share. In terms of possible degree-granting, Cal professors, for example, might also teach four courses at the undergraduate level, and one graduate level course, in the fall of 2009, for matriculated students, and with at-large participation possible, simply by having a camera in their classroom, and another instructor in a virtual world. A video-capable, mobile-phone device would allow people who are illiterate to take and post courses to this Wiki. But credit- and degree-granting aren't yet pragmatic. If two paths emerge in World University, - degree and open courses, - MIT Open Course Ware is our model for degree-granting, academic, course work. While all countries (around 200, perhaps starting with the countries in GlobalVoicesOnline.org), and all languages, (possibly 8,000, but starting with those languages in Wikipedia) will be part of this, we'd like to focus at first on the countries that One Laptop Per Child (emerging from MIT) is also engaging - Rwanda, Ethiopia, Colombia, Haiti, Mexico, Peru, USA (Birmingham, Alabama), Uruguay, Afghanistan, Mongolia, Cambodia, & Papua New Guinea - as well as your interests. Many aspects of learning, which occur in a classroom or learning situation now, are possible to engage interactively in virtual worlds like Second Life today, and these virtual world technologies will develop a lot in the next few years. World University and School may extend thousands of years into the future, potentially generating a remarkable archive of courses over time. This multilingual University and School is open to almost all possible courses, including Ph.D.-related ones, and those in Medicine, Music (both Western and Indian classical, with possible instrumental training), Veterinary Medicine, Law, Electrical Engineering, etc., as well as 'harmonizing' and therapeutic courses in fields like yoga, Watsu {water shiatsu}, and acupuncture. People ultimately 'train' their own bodyminds in whatever learning context, and World University may facilitate this in new ways. World University furthers a familiar approach to knowledge generation where learning also occurs through various forms of dialogue and conversation, such as that which occurs in seminars and through libraries, books and journals. And World University will engage the far-reaching potentials of the Information Technology revolution to make learning and teaching - knowledge exchange, very widely construed - global and innovative in ongoing ways. Envision learning, teaching and idea-exchange anew, building on the existing 'University' and 'School' Here are some tools with which to do so: a Wiki, video, as well as interactive virtual worlds with group type chat, voice, and real time streaming video. :) Add your own. since (Month) (Year) ; Collections of Courses and Instruction * Add or take a class in this free & open Wiki. * Added MIT Open Course Ware - http://ocw.mit.edu - to World University's 'Courses' * Added Open Culture's listings of free and open university and college classes - http://www.oculture.com/2006/10/university_podc.html - to World University's 'Courses' * World University and School Music page ~ http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music * Add collections of courses you find HERE * ... ; Individual Courses * MIT Video Lectures to Introduction to Computer Science and Programming * Recent additions (Yale, Berkeley +): Ancient Greek History, Astrophysics, Anthropology, Biomedical_Engineering, Economics, English Literature, MUSIC SCHOOL beginnings, Political Science, Psychology * Added Bagpiping Tutorial - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music * Added Harvard Law Professor Charles Nesson's 'Evidence' Class to 'Courses' * Added Stanford Professor Susskind's Quantum Physic's Class to 'Courses' * Add individuals courses you find HERE }} ;17 Jan 2010 - Free, open, fascinating 'Society & Information Technology' Course Conversation in Second Life starting Sat. Jan 31 - on Saturdays from 11:10a-1p Pacific Time in Second life - http://WorldUniversity.Wikia.Com/wiki/World_University ... We'll integrate the cool, http://WEBNOGRAPHERS.ORG wiki findings, with conversations about how the Information Technology Revolution developed, - with Aphilo Aarde (Scott MacLeod's avatar). Let's explore the Information Technology Revolution. ;15 Jan 2010 - WUaS (wiki) will include all known languages, and focus on engaging translation technologies (e.g. Google Translator and Google Wave) for all languages - Cool, and so doable with the internet! ;14 Jan 2010 - Please add FREE degrees especially: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses#Free_Degree_Programs FREE Harvard Ph.D. application in 2011 and 2012. ;9 Jan 2010 - NEW: Office Hours on Saturdays from 11:10a-1p Pacfici Time in Second life on Harvard's Island - http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/113/47/25 with Aphilo Aarde (Scott MacLeod's avatar) Come visit. ;3 Jan 2010 - Free degree programs here at World University & School - FREE Harvard Ph.D. application - 2010 deadline is past - but apply again for 2011 and 2012. Please add FREE degrees especially: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses#Free_Degree_Programs ;4 December 2009 - Google's WAVE is a cool communication tool. If you want to use WAVE together, add worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com to your WAVE contacts and WUaS and you can explore it for Teaching and Learning. ;30 November 2009 - Join the WUaS Google Group here: http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School ;4 Oct 2009 - free Doctor of Education Degree at Harvard (for 25) in Fall 2010 - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses ;2 Oct 2009 - added "Mission Statement" to http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation ;1 Oct 2009 - added free Stanford course "iPhone Application Programming" to http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses#Individual_courses ;24 Sep 2009 - added free Stanford "Computer Musings by Professor Donald E. Knuth" - over 100 video lectures to http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses ;10 Sep 2009 - DASH - Digital Access to Scholarship at Harvard - http://dash.harvard.edu/ to Library Resources at WUaS ;9 Sep 2009 - added Ancient Greek History, Astrophysics, Anthropology, Biomedical_Engineering, Economics, English Literature, MUSIC SCHOOL beginnings, Political Science, Psychology from Yale, Berkeley, Cambridge Univs. ;1 Sep 2009 - added MIT-originating "Instructables" to Subjects > Aggregates of Skills, and Economics and Computer Music Sections recently. ;16 Aug 2009 - added the "Physics of Second Life" - remarkable physics' examples in SL & the "Mathematics of Juggling" - to 'Subjects > Physics' and 'Subjects > Mathematics' ~ http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects ;13 Aug 2009 - Added Prof. Ted Kariotis' Micro and Macro Economics course series to 'Courses,' and 'Subjects > Economics' - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Economics ;13 July 2009 - Added NeoK12, the best selection of Educational Videos and Lessons for K-12 Schoolkids ;25 June 2009 - Seeking native speaking Moderators for 8,000 + languages ;12 April 2009 - Added Bagpiping Tutorial - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music ;1 March 2009 - Web Design Class : Added Web Design Class to http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects, with more related, clear tutorials. Add or take a class in this free & open Wiki. ;23 Feb 2009 - World University and School Music page :Added ~ World University and School Music page with new links to 'Classical Indian Music,' 'Classical Western Music,' 'World Music' and 'Fiddle Music,' including instruction on youtube.com on the differences between jigs and reels. ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. }} Here's MIT's Open Course Ware at World University and School. Use your webcam to add something you'd like to teach, - or take a course at World University and School. It's like Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware. Video: Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. } | donate-amount-1 = } | donate-amount-2 = } | donate-amount-3 = } | donate-amount-other = Other: | donate-currency = USD | donate-currency-symbol = $ | language = en | landing-page = } | validation-error = You must enter a valid amount (for example "35"). | validation-error-minimum = You must contribute at least $1 }} }} __NOEDITSECTION__ All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license. World University and School® is becoming a registered trademark of the World University and School Foundation, Inc., an (in process) U.S. registered 501©(3) tax-deductible nonprofit charity. # Privacy policy # About World University and School # Disclaimers Category:English Category:Browse